


Stable Duty | Levi x Reader (18+)

by soobuns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobuns/pseuds/soobuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MORE SEXYTIMES~</p><p>this is the sequel to Late Night Curiousity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stable Duty | Levi x Reader (18+)

“Captain, w-wai-“

Levi pressed a finger against your lips, then proceeded to take his shirt off, tossing it behind him. He lifted himself slightly to grab the hem of your nightgown, pulling it up roughly to expose your top half to him. 

You let out a surprised gasp and scrambled to cover your chest with your arms, only for the man above you to grasp your wrists harshly and pin them next to your head. 

“[First Name],” he breathed, leaning down to place a gentle kiss between your breasts. “You really think your teasing goes unnoticed?” 

You look at him, bewildered. “T-Teasing, sir?” your lips were slightly parted, breathing shallowly. 

He groaned and tightened his grip on you, raising your hands to keep them held above your head whilst his tongue dragged over your sensitive nubs. You mewled out in pain when he decided to nip at your nipples; your back arching up against him. “ _Yes_ , you tease me all the time, cadet. I think it’s time you be punished for it.” 

Excitement and anxiety coursed throughout your body as those words left his lips. You were utterly excited that your captain was actually interested in you, and even more so that he was currently straddling you while ravishing your body. Of course, due to your inexperience, your thoughts began filling with doubts and negativity. What if you end up being really bad in bed? 

”Captain, wait-“ 

”I’ve been waiting damn long enough, don’t you think?” he snapped at you. Normally, this kind of response would sadden you but you knew that he was being impatient because he wanted you. You bit your lip and looked at him as he pulled your nightgown off to join next to his long forgotten shirt on the floor. 

Levi slowly shifted back up to hover directly over you, his face inches apart from yours. His gaze was soft and warm- something you had never seen from him. He leaned closer to press his lips against yours tenderly, as if to comfort you for the events about to unfold. You followed his movements in the kiss; lips parting as his tongue probed them. One of his hands let go of you, only to reach down and squeeze your breast, massaging it as to get a reaction from you. You let out a small groan into his mouth. 

Suddenly, your captain broke off the kiss with an alarmed expression. He quickly let go of you and pulled you up, pushing you towards his closet. 

”Captain, what the he-“ 

”Shut up and stay quiet.” he shot at you whilst throwing his shirt and your nightgown before closing both doors. You were left completely in the dark as you heard him rustle around. His bed creaked and a few silent moments passed before you heard a knocking on his door. 

You heard Levi get up, causing the bed to creak again as he opened the bedroom door. 

”What do you want? It’s-“ there was a pause. You assume he was looking back at the clock. “fucking almost 4 in the morning.” 

”Sorry, Captain.” That was Eld’s voice, surprisingly. “Erwin came to wake us up and is calling for an emergency meeting. We need you to join us right now.” 

An irritated sigh left Levi’s lips. “Very well. Give me a few minutes- go on ahead and I’ll come join soon.” 

The door swung shut as firm footsteps were heard travelling down the hall. You were holding onto Levi and your clothes this entire time. You got cold while standing there alone, but you couldn’t risk getting caught. Levi then opened his closet and stared at you with an annoyed expression. 

”I have to go.” He stated simply. You nodded. 

”I-It’s fine, Captain.” 

You yelped in surprise as he pulled you closer, pressing a rough and passionate kiss on your lips. He reached behind and squeezed your backside harshly, making you let out a painful groan. 

The man pulled back and grabbed your shoulders this time, leaving a few open-mouthed kisses along your neck and collarbone. “Of course there’s a fucking emergency meeting the one night I finally get the chance to make you mine.” he complained as he then grabbed your nightgown, slipping it back over your body. Your cheeks were tinted red as you watched him put on his uniform. 

”[First Name], go back to your room quietly… but don’t think you’re off the hook. Your punishment still stands. If anything, expect it to be twice as bad as it originally was going to be.” 

You gulped as you fidgeted with your pyjamas. Once Levi was completely dressed, you kissed his cheek before heading towards the door. This time, you were a bit more hesitant about turning the doorknob. You looked back at him with a shy smile. 

”Goodnight, Captain.” 

\----------------------------------------------------

Your restless body hauled more hay towards the horses as you groaned. You definitely couldn’t sleep for the few remaining hours before everyone had to wake up for the day. It didn’t help that you barely ate breakfast this morning. You knew Levi was staring at you and it was making you dread the punishment to come. 

Luckily, you were randomly picked to do stable duty again. This time, you actually appreciated being isolated from everyone, Levi included. 

Once you finished feeding the horses, you grabbed a brush and began combing through their manes. You smiled as the horse seemed to visibly relax underneath your care. 

”Hey, [First Name]!” you heard someone shout at you. You turned around and sighed in relief to once you recognized Marco’s figure heading towards you. 

”Marco! What are you doing here?” you questioned, walking towards him. 

”Nothing, I’m already done kitchen duty so I decided to come see you…” he trailed off. “There’s something I’d like to talk to you about, though.” 

”Oh?” you asked curiously, setting aside the brush. You set your hand on his upper arm and looked at him. “Is everything okay?” 

He was nervous, you could tell. Marco’s cheeks were flared up, actually, his entire face was red. His hands were clasped behind his back as he kicked some dust off the floor. You thought it was adorable, he looked like a little boy who was trying to confess to his crush. 

You were shocked when that was actually what happened. 

”I like you, [First Name]. I’ve been pondering over how I should say or show you my feelings… but I feel like being blunt with it would be best.” 

You didn’t know what to say. You had never expected Marco to even _look_ at you that way. To you, he was your friend, and that was it. It’s hard to believe someone as gentle and caring as him wanted something to do with you. 

”M-Marco, I don’t know what to say…” 

His hands took yours, holding them close to his chest. “I know this seems really sudden, but I’d like for you to give me a chance. One date, [First Name]? Then, if you decide you don’t like me, then I’ll be okay with just being your friend.” 

You nodded. “Okay, that sounds fair.” You weren’t really processing anything anymore, but you didn’t want to hurt your friend. 

”What the hell is going on here?” a voice snapped from behind Marco. 

Both of you jumped apart from each other and you let go of his hands immediately. You must have had really bad luck because your captain was standing at the stable entrance with his arms crossed over his chest. “Cadet Bott, Cadet [Last Name], care to explain?” 

”W-We were just talking, sir!” Marco stuttered. 

”Are you both done with your chores?” 

”I’m not, but Marco is.” you stated. “Don’t worry, he was just going to leave.” You shot Marco a glance and he immediately got the cue to leave as soon as possible. Levi stared at Marco’s retreating body, then glared at you afterwards. He walked until there was barely any space between your bodies. 

”What the hell was that?” he spat. “You’re going on a date with _him?_ ” 

You were flustered when you realized he had heard everything. You looked away and mumbled. “I didn’t want to hurt his feelings…” 

”You realize you’re hurting mine instead though, right?” 

Your head shot up as you looked at him. You bit your lip- did your captain actually have feelings for you? 

”Y-You like me?” 

”Are you really that clueless?” he retorted as he slipped his hand behind your neck, pulling you into a gentle kiss. It didn’t last very long before he pulled away. 

”But I do think it is time for your punishment.” 

The smirk on his face made you uneasy. What exactly did he want? 

”Pants, off. _Now_.” 

Your hands flew to the strap around your waist as you unbuckled it with ease. First, you pulled the leather skirt up around your waist, you then pushed your pants down until it was to your knees. Just as you were going to take your boots off, Levi grabbed you and pulled you into one of the empty stalls, pushing you up against the wall. You gasped out in pleasure as your chest met the wooden structure. 

”What you did last night to me was cruel, you know that?” he hissed, his hands caressing your thighs. You trembled lightly and looked back at him as he pulled your hips back, causing you to arch your back. 

”Then fucking Erwin had to interrupt… but now I’m going to take you, whether someone comes here or not.” 

Your eyes widened. You silently prayed that no one would come see you in such a compromising position. All thoughts left your head once you felt his fingers prod at your entrance through your underwear, causing you to moan. 

You hadn’t realized how deprived you were until just now. Your lustful thoughts quickly took over as Levi let his fingers leisurely spread your wetness around, allowing a single digit to slip past your panties and enter you slowly. Even though he just implied that he was tired of waiting, your captain sure was taking his time teasing you. His finger left you to rub your clit, making you whimper out in pleasure. “O-Oh, God.” 

”Nope, just Levi.” This caused you to look back and glare at him, your lips slightly parted as you panted while he was still making you feel good. “You ass.” you weakly retorted, taking in a deep breath as his fingers left your core. 

”Say that again?” he looked serious. 

”You heard me loud and clear, there’s no need to repeat myself.” In all honesty, you didn’t want to say it again because you were scared. 

You cried out when you felt a stinging sensation on your ass. “ _Captain!_ ” 

The man smirked as he massaged over the sensitive skin, leaning closer to whisper in your ear. “Good girl. Now do me a favour and hold still…” 

You felt his presence leave temporarily, then a few clinks of metal rung through your ears as he tied your wrists together behind you. Afterwards, Levi wrapped another material- this one softer- around your head to act as a blindfold. You breathed harder, adrenaline rushing through you. There was definitely no way to resist now. 

”C-Captain…” you whined softly. You heard him chuckle as he then proceeded to roughly take your boots, pants and panties off. You pressed yourself against the wall to keep balance. 

You heard a little hum of satisfaction as he then spread your legs farther apart, not doing anything but leaving you exposed in front of him. You were furiously blushing- your embarrassment was unbearable. You knew he was just staring at your body. Not being able to stand it any longer, you shuffled a bit to close your legs again. 

But Levi wouldn’t have it- he almost caused you to fall as he pried your legs back open with him in between. You felt his kisses press against the back of your thighs, up towards the inner more sensitive part, and finally, he let his tongue trail in between your lips. You let your head hang low as you stifled a moan. “S-Shit…” 

Slowly, his kisses and licks grew hotter and more sloppy. You heard him shift, his hair tickling your inner thigh gently as he turned around. Your captain grabbed your thighs and revealed even more of you; his tongue now rubbing itself against your clit. You arched your back and you squeezed your eyes shut. You felt breathless as he continuously assaulted the bundle of nerve, causing your body to jerk. You found yourself wanting more. 

”Captain-“ you let out a high pitched moan as you felt your pleasure heighten. “I-I want you… really badly…” 

He sucked on your clit gently for a few more moments before getting up again. There were again a few moments of silence. Levi couldn’t help but admire the image he had created before him: you pressed up against the side of the stable, legs trembling with your hands tied behind your back, at his mercy. Your center was glistening with your wetness and his saliva, some of it dripping down your inner thigh. He wanted to lick it off, but refrained. He wanted to make you beg for him. As badly as he wanted to take you and make you his right now, he wanted you to be desperate for him and him only. 

”S-Stop staring, Captain…” you whimpered, your head turned to the side. You were blindfolded but you knew that he was staring at your body again. “Please, do something- anything.” 

Mildly satisfied with that answer, Levi allowed two fingers to enter you; sliding in and out slowly, feeling inside you to find that sweet spot. He knew he had found it when you tightened around his digits. 

”Again!” you gasped desperately. The sudden burst of euphoria already had you hooked onto that feeling. You’ve never felt this way before. You needed him to do it again. 

Your captain complied, his fingers brushing over your g-spot continuously at a torturously slow pace. This went on for a minute or two before you began rocking your hips back against him, trying to signal him to go faster. The trembling in your legs grew more noticeable with each thrust of his fingers inside you. “Please…” your whines grew more desperate as well. 

”Please, what?” he asked calmly. His voice was cold as usual. You sighed and pressed yourself harder against the wall, squeezing your thighs together. 

”I want you inside me, Captain.” 

”But I am inside you, [First Name].” 

You wanted to cry. You knew he was playing games with you, that was the worst part. You heard the squelches as his fingers exited and re-entered you. He had kept the same speed as he did a few minutes ago. 

”Damn, you’re really wet. You’re dripping onto my palm.” 

Another blush crept onto your cheeks. You were getting emotional. “It wouldn’t be a problem if you just fucked me.” 

You sighed in relief as you heard him unzip his pants. Soon enough, you felt his manhood rub against your dripping core. Your body twitched whenever he’d brush against your clit. Levi was teasing you again; he continued to rub his dick in between your lips. Your breaths were heavy- you couldn’t handle this. 

”C-Captain, can you ple-please-“ 

”Not yet.” he cut you off. That was all it took to break you. 

” _Please_!” you cried out. You let out another sob after, tears soaking your blindfold. “Please… just make me yours already…” 

Levi smirked. That’s what he’s been waiting for. 

He rubbed himself against your sopping entrance a few more times. He then proceeded to push the head inside- he wasn’t entirely sure if this was your first time or not so he took precaution and went easy on you to begin with. He hissed when you pushed your hips back, causing more of him to slip inside. You let out a content mewl; your tears still streaming down your face. 

Levi gave up on letting you get used to his size. He began thrusting at a slower speed than usual, leaning closer to your face as he kissed your lips. You kissed him back with urgency, as if he would disappear any moment now. 

You allowed his tongue to enter your mouth as his pounding became rougher and less merciful. It hurt to have him go so rough on you for your first time, but it felt so good to be filled with him. 

He pulled away and tugged your hair back, making you release out a loud moan. You arched your back as he thrust up- and suddenly that euphoric feeling came back. 

”Levi!” you cried. He loved the way you said his name. “Right there!” 

His other hand held onto your hip tightly, pulling you back against him as he wildly pounded into you. He wanted you to cum around him, and him inside you. Levi let go of both your hip and your hair, only for a hand to each place over your throat and clit. He held you against him as he rubbed the sensitive nub. 

You had never felt so good in your life. Levi thrust into you a few more times before you hit nirvana. Your entire body shook as you reached your orgasm, causing you to tighten around Levi like a vice. His hand left your clit to grab your hip again, focusing to pound into you again to meet his release. It didn’t take long for him to reach his own orgasm; the slick sounds of him sliding into you combined with your moaning of his name proved to be too much. He shuddered as came inside you. 

”Fuck…” Levi muttered as he slumped against you. He kissed your clothed back gently and looked over to find you still panting. He wordlessly freed you from the bindings and you took off your blindfold to look at the man who just took your virginity. Your captain looked dishevelled- his hair was matted against his forehead; beads of sweat were dripping down the side of his face and neck. Even though he had most of his clothes on, you could have sworn you’ve never seen anything sexier. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and turned you both around, pressing yourself flush against him as you pressed kisses on his lips. With the blindfold and your hands being tied up, you didn’t have much of an opportunity to kiss him as he took you from behind. You decided to make that up now. 

Levi slid his arms loosely around your waist, lazily returning the kiss. You didn’t really mind, you knew he was tired since he was the one who did all the work. Your fingers tangled into his hair as you licked his bottom lip gently, coaxing him to open his mouth. He did, and so you slid your tongue inside to rub against his. You hummed as you pulled away, smiling. 

”I love you, Levi.” you muttered quietly as you played with his hair. Your captain’s gaze softened, a small smirk spread across his lips. 

”The sex was that good, huh?” 

You pouted. “Way to ruin the moment.” 

Levi chuckled and pressed another kiss against your lips. 

“I love you too, [First Name]. And now you’re mine forever.” 

\----------------------------------------------------

You had just walked out the Mess Hall after dinner to head towards your captain’s room as he had requested earlier. Your hips were extremely sore from today’s events, and you were sure they weren’t going to feel better any time soon. You slowly made your way down the hall when you heard someone shout your name behind you. 

”[First Name]!” it was Marco. 

_Fucking shit._

Not because you hated him now, but because you wanted to avoid talking about that date he asked you out on earlier. You pretended you didn’t hear him as you continued to walk. 

”[First Na-]!” 

You jumped as a figure appeared in front of you. It was Levi, and he didn’t look very happy. Suddenly, you felt his hands reach around to grab your ass as he pulled you closer, pressing a sloppy kiss against your lips. 

You squeaked as his hands squeezed your backside harshly, his tongue invading your mouth without any resistance. He pressed his body against yours once he backed you up into the wall. 

Finally, a few moments later, your captain pulled away and looked in the direction Marco was once standing, only to find the hall now empty. You slapped his chest and glared at him. 

”Levi! Did you really have to do that in front of him?! Poor guy, he must be scarred!” 

He shrugged. “I had to show him who you belonged to.” 

You crossed your arms over your chest and looked at him in silence. Levi kept grinning. 

You melted instantly when you felt his lips press against yours again. 

”I can’t just let anyone try to steal my girl away from me.” 

You laughed. 

”Levi, they don’t call you ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ for no reason. I’m sure they’d pee themselves if you were to even blink in their direction.” 

He huffed. “Trust me, it’s better that way.” 

”By the way, you owe me a date since you’re not letting me go on one with Marco.” You teased. Levi growled at the thought of you and him together. 

”I swear, [First Name], I’m going to fuck you so hard later that you’ll forget every other name but mine.” 

You raised an eyebrow. ”Why not now?” 

You let out a surprised squeak as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, walking down the hall towards his room. 

”Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this story can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3261044)~
> 
> This was originally on Deviantart but.. ah well.
> 
> Of course, Levi and Marco belong to Hajime Isayama. You belong to you. Story is mine.


End file.
